Believer
by Willoh
Summary: [AU] Viktor est un quintuple champion de patinage artistique célèbre dans le monde entier, sauf qu'il se pose de plus en plus de questions sur son futur. Va-t-il continué ou arrêter le patinage artistique? Puis un jour il rencontre le jeune danseur talentueux et torturé, Katsuki Yuuri et peut-être qu'il a enfin trouvé la réponse à toutes ses questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

C'était la fin de l'hiver mais il faisait suffisamment beau et bon pour se promener dehors si bien sûr on portait un manteau et une écharpe. Viktor était rentré de Russie la veille et dès qu'il avait été debout il était venu rendre visite à sa mère. Voilà cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu à cause des compétitions de patinage. Il les avait passé en Europe et même s'il l'avait appelée presque tous les soirs ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait été inquiet tout le long de son voyage, il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait aussi longtemps mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être préoccupé.

Elle avait tellement été heureuse de le voir à son arrivée qu'il avait été enfermé pendant une bonne minute dans un câlin chaleureux et tendre. Il avait été surpris en découvrant que ses cheveux qu'elle avait fait coupé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec de longs cheveux ondulés et blonds. Maintenant, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient parsemés de mèches blanches et grises. Néanmoins, ils sentaient toujours autant le miel et le coton.

_Faisons un tour dans le parc, lui avait-il proposé.

Sa mère avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Elle avait eu peu de visite depuis son départ pour l'Europe et elle n'avait pas quitté beaucoup sa chambre pendant tout ce temps. Viktor et les médecins avaient beau lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas s'isoler et se retrancher sur soi-même, mais Roza Nikiforov était têtue. Plus on lui recommandait de faire quelque chose, plus elle se démenait pour faire le contraire. Là dedans, Viktor reconnaissait bien sa mère. Elle n'était donc allée que peu de fois dans le parc en cinq mois, alors qu'elle adorait s'y promener avec son fils à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Autant dire que leur balade ce matin-là avait été agréable, malgré l'air encore frais.

Le parc derrière le centre était assez grand, avec différents arbres et même un étang avec des canards. Roza adorait aller les nourrir. C'est pour cela que Viktor ramenait du pain à chaque visite.

_Comment se sont passés les championnats, _solnyshko_?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu la médaille d'or.

_Je sais, mais j'aimerai que tu me racontes tout. Qui as-tu affrontés? Tu t'ais fais des amis? Je veux savoir quels sauts tu as effectué.

_Ok, rit-il en resserrant son bras autour de ses épaules. Je reviendrais avec les vidéos des compétitions quand je les recevrai.

Ils se promenèrent une bonne heure dans le parc en parlant surtout du voyage de Viktor en Europe. Roza, malgré sa tristesse de ne pas retourner en Russie était particulièrement friande des anecdotes que son fils pouvait lui raconter lors de son séjour là-bas. Il était né à New York et n'était allé en Russie que trois fois, dont deux par le biais des compétitions. Elle-même n'y était retourné que deux fois depuis qu'elle avait immigré aux Etats-Unis et son pays d'origine lui manquait malgré tout. Viktor était resté deux semaines à Saint-Pétersbourg et entre ses entraînements, il avait fait beaucoup de tourisme. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir découvrir le pays dont il était natif.

Ils allaient faire demi-tour quand Viktor l'a vu au loin. Il s'était arrêté, étonné, obligeant sa mère à faire de même. A quelques mètres plus loin, derrière les arbres, un jeune homme dansait. Ils étaient trop éloignés pour qu'il se rende compte de leur présence mais de là où il se tenait, Viktor pouvait apercevoir qu'il avait des cheveux foncés, des lunettes et portait écouteurs. Il dansait une sorte de ballet et c'était vraiment magnifique. Ses mouvements étaient si gracieux et fluides que son corps ne semblait pas peser plus qu'une plume. Ses membres se déplaçaient et ses pieds prenaient appui sur le sol comme s'ils ne devaient pas répondre aux lois de la physique et de l'attraction de la Terre.

Viktor avait pris des cours de ballet pendant ses premières années de patinage, il était doué mais pas autant que sur des patins. Cependant, là, c'était un tout autre niveau. Viktor se basait énormément sur l'élan que lui procurait le patinage pour réussir à effectuer de belles positions, sur la terre ferme il était plus difficile de lever une jambe car les membres étaient bien plus lourds sans vitesse. Cela ne sembla pas être le cas pour le jeune danseur. Il était rapide, élégant et souple à la fois, comme si ces trois choses étaient tout ce qu'il existait de plus naturel. C'était tout simplement impressionnant.

_Il est arrivé la semaine dernière, lui expliqua sa mère.

_Tu le connais? demanda son fils, sans quitter l'autre garçon des yeux.

_Je crois qu'il s'appelle Yuuri. Il est très timide et parle peu mais il a l'air très gentil. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait danser. C'est impressionnant.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à le regarder jusqu'à ce que Roza lui dise qu'il était temps de rentrer.

_Je commence à avoir froid, et je crois qu'il serait très gêné s'il se rendait compte qu'on l'observe.

Il hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

 **~O~**

Viktor arriva au _Docks_ alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Il trouva immédiatement Yuri, Mila et Georgi qui étaient assis à leur table habituelle au fond du bar. Il alla chercher un verre au comptoir avant de les rejoindre. Georgi était complètement affalé sur la table parce qu'il venait de se faire plaquer, encore, et Mila se plaignait de ne pas avoir encore l'âge pour boire de l'alcool. Ils étaient toujours pareil, Viktor avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment des championnats auxquels ils avaient tous les quatre participé. Georgi ne semblait pas plus dépité que cela de ne pas avoir fini sur le podium, au contraire de Mila qui était déçue de n'avoir atteint que le troisième place. Yuri, lui, n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de sa première place et quand les autres lui répliquèrent qu'ils en reparleraient quand il se présenterait dans la catégorie adulte une chaise fut renversée et il commença à s'égosiller qu'il le battrait tous à plate couture.

_Vous allez tous voir! Je me présenterai dans la catégorie senior et je vous dégommerai tous, les viocs! Je serai le premier à remporter la médaille d'or à quinze ans et je pulvériserai ton score, Viktor! hurla le blond, à moitié debout sur la table et le doigt tendu vers le quintuple champion. Je vais vous exploser!

Quelques clients s'étaient retournés vers eux, surpris par les cris en russe du garçon, cependant le barman n'intervint pas. Il avait l'habitude de leur comportement et même s'il leur avait déjà plusieurs fois demandé de se calmer, il ne les avait jamais viré. De un, car ils venaient consommer au moins trois fois par semaine, et de deux, il arrivait que leur présence rameute des fans ce qui était une énorme aubaine pour leur recette. Cela lui rapportait bien plus de clients que ce qu'il aurait pû espéré qu'un si petit et discret établissement comme le sien pouvait avoir.

_Comment va ta mère? demanda Georgi, une fois la tempête Yuri un peu calmée.

_Très bien, merci! D'ailleurs, Yuri elle attend avec impatience de te revoir!

Le plus jeune se calma instantanément à la mention de Rozalinda Nikiforov et balbutia qu'il ira la voir le lendemain, aujourd'hui ayant été réservée à son grand-père. Roza avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui. Dès le jour où elle l'avait accueilli chez elle pour une soirée, il était devenu un membre de la famille. A tel point que Roza l'appelait son fils ou encore _zolatka_. Quand elle avait été admise au Manhattan Psychiatric Center il avait été tout autant touché que Viktor et allait la voir toutes les semaines.

_Je viendrais avec toi.

_Tu viens de la voir, Viktore.

_Mila, il ne l'a pas vu pendant plus de cinq mois, la réprimanda Georgi.

_Nous avons beaucoup de temps perdu à rattraper, sourit Viktor. Entre autre.

_"Entre autre", hein ? releva la rousse en plissant les yeux.

Il ne rajouta rien et se contenta de sourire, ce qui n'était pas difficile quand le souvenir du jeune homme dansant dans le parc lui revint en mémoire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été aussi subjugué. Son corps se déplaçait avec tellement de grâce et ses pas avaient été exécutés magnifiquement bien. Il fallait absolument qu'il le voit demain et qu'il puisse lui parler.

_Oh, ce sourire veut tout dire, renchérit Georgi. Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu?

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui parler.

_Où l'as tu rencontré alors? rit sarcastiquement Mila.

_Il dansait dans le parc quand je me promenais avec ma mère. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage mais il dansait si bien. C'était magnifique, il était tellement gracieux et...

Yuri simula un bruit de vomissement, s'attirant les regards outrés des clients à la table derrière eux.

_Vous êtes tous tellement ennuyants avec vos histoires d'amours à deux balles! Vous me dégoûtez!

_Dis celui qui ne lâche plus son portable depuis qu'un certain patineur lui a donné son numéro, railla la rousse en essayant d'attraper le portable du plus jeune. Combien de messages as-tu envoyé à ton petit ami kazakh, hein?

_Otabek n'est pas mon petit ami!

Il tordit son bras tout en leur lançant un regard énervé pour maintenir son téléphone hors de la portée de la patineuse qui essayait toujours de l'attraper. Cependant personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il disait et, tout excité et euphorique, Viktor passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'attira à lui pour un câlin.

_Mon petit frère chéri à un amoureux!

_Lâches-moi crétin! Et je ne suis pas ton petit frère chéri!

Yuri essaya de se débattre mais Viktor le tenait trop fermement et le balançait dans tous les sens, lui faisant tourner la tête et voir rouge. Mila en profita pour lui dérober le portable des mains et fouiller dans ses données personnelles avec Georgi. Même s'il voulut protester, il ne réussi pas à placer un mot tellement le quintuple champion le secouait et le sommait de lui en dire plus sur ce garçon. Ces trois-là étaient pires que des enfants et pourtant ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Bonjour la maturité.

 **~O~**

_Merci de m'emmener, Nikolaï. D'avoir gardé Makkachin pendant mon absence, aussi, sourit Viktor au regard que lui donnait le grand-père de Yuri dans le rétroviseur.

_Pas de problème, Viktor. J'ai appris que tu avais encore remporté l'or, félicitation!

Viktor le remercia en se passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés, faussement gêné. Les victoires lors des championnats étaient tellement devenues ordinaires pour lui que cela en devenait lassant. Tout le monde passait son temps à le féliciter et à l'applaudir alors que plus personne n'était surpris. C'était assez ennuyant, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, il se rendait aux compétitions sans la moindre appréhension ou peur de perdre son titre. Tout était devenue une telle routine. Il s'entraînait une dizaine de mois, perfectionnait ce qu'il maîtrisait déjà depuis plusieurs années, puis remportait les médailles. La seule chose qui lui avait permis de continuer les compétitions, ou plutôt l'avait poussé à continuer, était l'effet de surprise qu'il aimait créer chez ses fans. Il renouvelait à chaque championnat ses thématiques, il se dégotait toujours de nouvelles musiques plus diverses les unes des autres, mais surtout, il travaillait ses chorégraphies comme personne. Il les créait toutes lui-même et elles étaient si différentes à chaque fois qu'elles ne semblaient pas provenir d'un seul et même patineur. Néanmoins, voilà cinq années consécutives qu'il battait les autres participants à plate couture, autant dire qu'il ne s'y plaisait plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Sa vie entière tournait autour du patinage artistique.

Le problème était également qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question. Les journalistes lui avaient bien montré durant sa conférence de presse il y a quelques jours que tout le monde voulait savoir quel futur était réservé à sa carrière de patinage artistique. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre quand on le lui avait demandé. Après tout, il avait bientôt vingt-huit ans, il était déjà rare qu'un athlète aussi âgé participe toujours à des compétitions et en plus qu'il les remporte. Beaucoup de clubs du monde entier lui avait fait parvenir des invitations pour qu'il les intègre et même si celle de la Russie était alléchante il ne pouvait pas quitter New York comme cela. Sa mère ne pouvait pas partir et il ne la laisserait jamais seule sans lui. De plus, il avait toujours été coaché par Yakov et le club était devenu sa seconde famille. S'il décidait de continuer de pratiquer encore un an ou deux, autant le faire avec des personnes chères à ses yeux que des inconnus.

Quand la voiture se gara devant l'hôpital, Viktor remercia encore Nikolaï de l'y avoir déposé et également d'avoir ramené Makkachin chez lui en venant le cherché. Il suivit Yuri jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Au début il voulait le laisser là mais il préféra aller voir sa mère immédiatement. Elle lui avait trop manqué en l'espace de quelques mois. Il en profita également pour se renseigner sur son état au près d'un des infirmiers avant qu'ils aient la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

_Bonjour! Yuri tu es venu aussi?! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, _zol_ _a_ _tka_.

Yuri n'échappa pas au câlin chaleureux que lui offrit Roza en le voyant, mais il n'essaya pas non plus de s'en défaire. Il considérait cette femme comme sa mère, elle lui avait énormément manqué aussi. La scène fit d'ailleurs sourire Viktor, il n'y avait que leur mère pour adoucir autant l'adolescent.

Ils décidèrent de se promener tous les trois dans le parc et bizarrement Yuri ne protesta pas trop pour une fois. Il grogna seulement quand Roza voulut l'habiller comme lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Il eut beau rouspéter, cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'obliger à porter "correctement" une écharpe.

_Ce n'est pas censé faire office de collier, avait-elle ajouté en la lui nouant autour du cou sous les ricanements de Viktor.

Encore une fois, le parc était très calme. Il ne faisait plus aussi froid que pendant le milieu de l'hiver mais les patients et les autres visiteurs préféraient encore rester à l'intérieur à cause du vent et tant que le printemps n'était pas complètement arrivé. Viktor avait toujours pensé que s'était peut être leurs gènes russes qui faisaient qu'ils supportaient mieux les températures basses. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Yuri qui n'avait pourtant jamais vécu en Russie de sa vie et qui malgré tout trouvait le moyen de porter des débardeurs à Noël.

Ils restèrent moins longtemps dehors contrairement à la veille et Viktor fut déçu de ne pas apercevoir de nouveau le danseur. Lui qui se faisait une joie de lui parler. Sa mère sembla s'en rendre compte car alors que lui et Yuri allaient la quitter elle lui apprit qu'apparemment il était reparti la veille. Viktor s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de plisser les yeux alors que cette nouvelle l'irritait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. En fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'agaçait, il ne le connaissait même pas. Il n'était pas censé être aussi déçu pour si peu et cette pensée lui fit encore plus plissé les paupières.

Le soir, lorsqu'il alla s'enrouler dans ses draps avec Makkachin à ses côtés, il comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir le jeune homme de la tête. La question, maintenant, était pourquoi?

 **~O~**

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que cette introduction vous a plu. Si vous êtes ici c'est que normalement vous avez été comme moi charmé par l'anime Yuri!on ice ;) et peut-être que vous êtes tombé sous le charme du couple Victuri ou Victuuri et encore Viktuuri... et des autres. J'essaierai de publier la suite dans la semaine mais pour cela n'hésitez pas à mes mettre des reviews, histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon travail. Même si je compte bien mener ce projet à bout cela fait toujours plaisir quand l'on sait que ce que l'on fait, et écrit dans ce cas-ci, est apprécié. Ou critiquer tant que vous respectez ce que je fais. N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre point de vue sur l'anime, les personnages...

À bientôt.

 _Willoh_.

 _ **Précisions** :_

 _Le **Docks** est un bar en fait. Il existe réellement à New York mais dans ma fanfiction il est peu connu, pas très grand et il se trouve dans une ruelle derrière la patinoire._

 _ **Solnyshko:** "mon soleil" en russe._

 _ **Zolatka:** "petit or" surnom surtout donné aux enfants et entre amoureux. Il renvoit a une connotation de préciosité._


	2. Chapter 2

Raph1978: merci j'espère que celui-là te plaira! ;)

 **Un.**

Le studio de danse était gigantesque. Viktor était monté à l'étage pour voir le cours du dessus depuis le balcon et il ne fut pas déçu, la vue des dizaines d'élèves qui effectuaient les mêmes mouvements en même temps était impressionnante. Il pouvait voir Yuri se déplacer agilement devant le professeur Baranvoskaya, en première ligne, celle reservée aux meilleurs élèves. Son petit frère était vraiment doué. Il évoluait entre les autres danseurs avec beaucoup plus de grâce et de volupté qu'eux alors qu'il était clairement le plus jeune. Voilà pourquoi il avait gagné les championnats juniors, il était aussi bon avec des pointes dans un studio de danse qu'avec des patins sur la glace. Si l'année prochaine Viktor continuait les compétitions et que Yuri s'inscrivait dans la catégorie senior, il y a aurait des chances que son petit frère le batte. Autant il serait heureux de le voir remporter d'autres victoires, autant il préférait ne pas être vaincu par un adolescent de 15 ans. Ce serait un peu humiliant que le quintuple champion de 28 ans se fasse détrôner par quelqu'un plus jeune que lui de plus de dix ans.

C'était également pour cette raison que Viktor voulu améliorer son niveau en danse classique. Il était presque sûr qu'en alliant son patinage à une chorégraphie de ballet il allait surprendre tout le monde et devenir le premier sextuple champion du monde de patinage artistique. Ce serait d'autant plus en exploit en vu de son âge. Dans le domaine sportif, il était rare qu'un athlète continue de participer à des championnats après 25 ans. Peut-être que ce serait également une belle et majestueuse façon de terminer sa carrière.

Il était retourné tous les soirs pour visiter sa mère au centre mais il n'avait jamais revu le danseur. Petit à petit, il avait fini par ne plus penser à lui. Mais son envie de le revoir s'était renforcée au moment même où Nikolaï lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander d'aller chercher Yuri à son cours de danse car il avait un empêchement de dernière minute. Il avait immédiatement accepté. Il ne savait pas où trouver le danseur aux cheveux noirs mais il pouvait déjà commencer à observer les autres pratiquer pour se donner une idée de ce à quoi sa chorégraphe pourrait ressembler. Et puis, il ne manquerait jamais une occasion de voir son petit frère.

Quand le cours fut terminé et que les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle de danse, il l'interpella juste à temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les vestiaires. Yuri fit une sale tête quand il le vit qui le fit rire et partit s'enfermer dans le vestiaire en faisant claquer la porte. Rah, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur, celui-là.

En l'attendant, Viktor continua d'observer le studio d'en haut. La salle était assez vaste et il y avait des miroirs sur tous les murs. Cela devait être très pratique pour apprendre les mouvements et les effectuer parfaitement. Dans les patinoirs il n'y avait pas rien pour voir son reflet car de toute façon, les patineurs devaient bouger si vite qu'observer ses gestes étaient plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Ne pas être assez concentré pouvait devenir mortel pour quelqu'un de son niveau qui pratiquait de tels enchaînements. Viktor avait toujours fonctionné avec l'aide de Yakov pour savoir si ses mouvements étaient bien exécutés. Il filmait également chacun de ses entrainements pour voir là où cela bloquait. Mais cette histoire de miroire pouvait être une bonne idée. Peut-être que s'il demandait gentillement à l'ex-femme de Yakov, le professeur Baranvoskaya le laisserait utiliser son studio le soir. Il savait déjà qu'elle le prêtait à certains de ses confrères qui entrainaient de futurs champions de danse, il devait bien être possible de pouvoir y accèder de temps en temps, non? Ouais, cela sonnait comme une bonne idée, il fallait juste qu'il demande à Yuri qu'elle serait la meilleure façon d'approcher la vieille femme russe qui semblait toujours contrariée.

Viktor était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas toute suite que deux nouvelles personnes venaient d'arriver. Ce n'est que lorsque la musique retentit qu'il s'intéressa à eux.

_Oh, murmura-t-il, ses yeux se fixant sur le jeune homme qui commençait à bouger.

Il n'en revenait pas, c'était lui! Là, c'était le danseur du centre, il l'avait retrouvé! Il n'avait pas vu son visage mais il reconnaissait sa carrure, ses cheveux et sa manière de danser. Il fallait qu'il lui parle maintenant! Viktor se précipita vers les escaliers mais avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de danse il fut arrêté par Yuri qui l'attrapa par le bras.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

_C'est lui! Le danseur, c'est celui du centre!

Yuri le regarda surpris avant de se tourner en direction de la double porte entrouverte.

_Je dois aller lui parler!

_Tu peux pas faire ça!

Mais Viktor ne l'écouta pas et poussa les portes pour entrer dans la salle de danse. Le danseur se figea et lui et la danseuse se retournèrent vers lui. Viktor fut surpris en découvrant son visage, il avait des yeux marrons et portait des lunettes à monture bleue qui lui donnait un visage enfantin. Malgré ses joues un peu rebondies il était plutôt mignon.

_Eh toi! Tu étais le garçon du centre!...

Avant qu'il n'est pu faire un pas de plus, la femme lui avait claqué la porte au nez en lui criant que ce cours n'était pas ouvert au public. Viktor est resté abasurdi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Yuri parle.

_Je t'avais prévenu, râla le blond. Minako est intransigeante. T'as eu de la chance qu'elle ne t'ai pas frappé.

_Tu les connais?

_Minako donne des cours.

_Et le danseur?

Yuri se contenta d'haussa les épaules et de grogna un "qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre?".

_C'est le danseur du centre. Tu sais s'il vient souvent? Combien de temps dur le cours?

_Une heure ou deux... Bon, allons-y, j'ai la dalle! Vu que c'est toi qui viens me chercher j'imagine que je vais pas rentrer chez mon grand-père ce soir. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

_Va t'acheter un truc, je reste ici.

Yuri fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Etait-ce une nouvelle obsession, encore? A peine l'année dernière il en avait eu une petite dizaine toutes aussi abracabrantes et exubérantes les unes que les autres. Qui pouvait s'intéresser à la plantation de noix de coco ou à l'apprentissage du bonjo à part lui? Pourquoi avait-il toujours des lubies étranges? Yuri ne le comprendrait jamais. Et voilà que maintenant il faisait une nouvelle fixette sur un inconnu. Cela devenait n'importe quoi.

_Je n'ai pas de sous, alors c'est toi qui va m'acheter un truc. De toute façon Minako va te tuer si elle te voit encore trainer ici.

_Il faut que je lui parle. Tu as vu comme il bougeait, s'était juste magnifique... Oh, Yuri il faut que je lui parle! Prends ma carte et fais-toi plaisir, je reste ici.

_Je vais mettre ton compte à sec, alors.

Viktor tiqua et rangea sa carte dans son portefeuille. Effectivement, connaissant Yuri, il était capable de dévaliser le magasin en mal bouffe et de le mettre dans le rouge. Il ne pouvait pas la lui laisser.

_Il y a une superette derrière le studio de danse, allons-y maintenant et on sera revenu avant que le cours soit terminé. Tu pourras parler à ta nouvelle obsession, râla l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la sorti du studio et en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

 **~O~**

_ _M_ _enya eto dostalo_ , jura Viktor.

Yuri le regardait blasé. Il avait finalement réussi à le traîner jusqu'à l'épicerie à côté du studio de danse et il avait fait en sorte qu'il lui achetait tout ce dont il voulait. Ce soir, il pourrait s'empiffrer de pizza et de soda. C'était son dernier vrai repas avant qu'il ne reprenne son entrainement intense le lendemain, et même s'il n'avait pas besoin de se priver de ce qu'il aimait manger, Yakov le turait s'il apprenait qu'il ne suivait pas son régime spécial. Ils avaient passé bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans le magasin, plus particulièrement ils étaient restés coincer dans la file de caisse. Apparement la caissière était nouvelle et elle avait réussi à chaque client à bloqué la caisse pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand ils avaient pu à quitter l'épicerie, il faisait nuit et il commençait à pleuvoir. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché Viktor de se diriger en courant en direction du studio de danse. Yuri ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce danseur qu'il connaissait à peine était en train de retourner la tête à Viktor.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au studio, tout était étient et les portes, fermées. Maintenant, Viktor s'énervait tout seul en essayant de les ouvrir et ils étaient bloquées sous la pluie.

_C'est fermé, tu reviendras demain! Oi! Viktor, tu m"écoutes!

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de tirer sur les portes comme un forcené et à débiter des choses complètement ridicules sur le fait qu'il devait absolument parler à ce danseur. Même quand Yuri lui annonça qu'il rentrait il n'a pas réagit. Il allait faire demi tour quand la porte de service s'ouvrit et -oh miracle, c'est l'élève de Minako qui en sorti.

_Toi!

Autant dire que Viktor lui sauta dessus, littéralement. Yuri, lui, était plus surpris. Il avait du mal à croire que le magnifique danseur aux pas de danse excellents dont parlait tant Viktor depuis des jours était le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, au contraire, il semblait plus banal que n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'était pas spécialement gros, ni mince mais ses joues encore un peu rebondies indiquaient qu'il devait prendre du poids rapidement. Il avait le visage d'un enfant derrière ses lunettes bleues. Il était clairement d'origine asiatique, japonaise peut-être? En tout cas, il n'avait pas la corpulence d'un danseur classique aguerri et il semblait vraiment peu avoir confiance en lui étant donné sa posture peu assurée et l'éclat vermillon que prit son visage quand Viktor l'interpella. Il semblait même craintif. Complètement différent du danseur qu'il avait quelques fois aperçut s'entraîner avec Minako.

Quoique, pensa Yuri en regardant son aîné se trémousser, il avait des raisons d'avoir peur avec ce cinglé-là

Viktor se jeta sur lui et avant que l'autre jeune homme ait eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière, il avait déjà attrapé ses mains dans les siennes. Ce geste ne paraissait pas méchant, mais Yuri connaissait assez l'autre énergumène pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il vous tenait, jamais vous ne pourriez lui échapper. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment même puisque le danseur essayait de partir mais n'arrivait pas à libérer ses mains de la prise du Russe.

_Je t'ai enfin trouvé! Depuis le temps que je veux te parler! Tu es bien le danseur du centre psychiatrique, n'est-ce pas? Il faut absolument que tu me montres comment tu danses, car c'est juste magnifique! Tu t'entraînes souvent ici? Tu t'entraines pour des compétitions?

Le danseur était carrément devenu rouge et son teint rappellait beaucoup à Yuri la couleur du ketchup. La façon dont il se dandinait, gêné et pour échapper à Viktor était deséspérante, comme l'obsession du patineur pour lui et sa manière de l'assomer de question. C'était carrément flippant. Bordel, Viktor pouvait ressemblé à un véritable psycopathe des fois. Et après Mila disait que c'était Yuri qui faisait peur aux gens.

_Lâches-le, Viktor, tu le terrifies.

Le crétin qui lui servait de grand frère devait l'avoir oublié, car il se retourna vers lui, surpris, et desserra sa prise sur les mains du danseur. Ce dernier en profita pour s'extraire et il s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée, à toutes jambes.

_Non, reviens, pleurnicha Viktor en voulant s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Il l'aurait certainement fait si Yuri ne l'avait pas attrapé par le bras pour le retenir. Leur entraînement reprenait le lendemain, et Yakov seait dans une rage folle s'il apprenait qu'un de ses meilleurs patineurs était en garde à vue pour avoir pourchassé quelq'un et l'avoir traumatisé à vie.

 **~O~**

_Tu l'as carrément terrifié.

Yuri était assis sur le canapé, les jambes étendues sur la table basse en face de lui. Il regardait la télévision tout en mangeant une part de pizza, mais il ne suivait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans l'épisode. Allongé sur la tapis, Viktor se plaignait trop fort pour qu'il puisse se concentrer et écouter. Il était vautré par terre, le visage enterré dans fourrure de Makkachin qui prenait ses désolations pour un jeu et s'amusait à lui lècher joyeusement le visage.

_Mais je voulais juste lui parler, gémit Viktor. Tu l'as vu danser, il est exceptionneeeel!

_Arg! Arrêtes de parler comme ça, c'est énervant! Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit si spécial que ça, moi. Pourquoi tu veux absolument lui parler d'ailleurs? Tes lubies deviennent de plus en plus bizarres.

_Ça t'intéresse vraiment?

Le grand sourire et les yeux plein d'étoiles et d'ambition firent déglutir Yuri.

_Non pas vr...

_J'ai besoin de lui pour ma prochaine chorégraphie.

Comme Yuri ne répondait pas, il continua ses explications.

_Si je veux impressionner lors des prochains championnats mondiaux, je dois faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de ce danseur pour m'aider à perfectionner mes bases de danse, mais pas de n'importe qui. Il me faut quelqu'un d'aussi fantastique que mes programmes et Il y a quelque chose d'unique dans sa façon de bouger. Tu pense qu'il acceptera de m'entraîner?

_Il faudrait déjà qu'il veuille te parler. Avec ton comportement ça me surprendrait pas qu'il pense que tu sois un psychopathe qui voulait le kidnapper. Tu ressemblais à un putain de taré obsèdé par lui.

_Tu es tellement méchant, Yuri!

La soirée se déroula aussi tranquillement que c'était possible avec Viktor et Yuri dans la même pièce. Alors que ce dernier faisait la tronche, comme d'habitude, l'aîné continuait de parler de sa nouvelle obsession et de planifier à voix haute toutes sortes de chorégraphies qu'il pourrait réaliser si le danseur l'épaulait. Quand le blond lui avait demandé comment il comptait le retrouver sans le terrifier et le faire fuir, Viktor se plaignit qu'il essayait de briser ses espoirs et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un bon petit frère aimant qui devrait au contraire le soutenir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Yuri soupira et claqua sa langue contre son palet quand il dit ceci. Viktor était censé être un adulte mais il se comportait comme un gamin capricieux.

Il était tard quand il finit par s'endormir dans le canapé. Viktor qui s'était depuis longtemps assoupi sur son épais tapis douveteux, fut réveillé par Makkachin qui avait besoin de sortir. Avec difficultés, il fit craquer ses muscles engourdis puis éteignit la télévision. Il sourit à la vu de son petit frère endormi qui n'avait plus rien du Ice Tiger of Russia, surnom donné par ses fangirls et qui était plutôt ironique étant donné qu'il n'avait passé que très peu de temps dans leur pays natal. Il savait que s'il le réveillait pour lui dire d'aller se coucher, Yuri s'énerverait probablement, et de plus son canapé était assez confortable. Alors il se contenta de le couvrir d'une légère couverture puis après avoir enfilé un manteau et des chaussures, il sortit avec Makakchin.

 **~O~**

Salut tout le monde! Alors je suis vraiment ravi qu'autant de personne ait décidé de suivre mon histoire, elle n'est donc peut-être pas si nulle que ça! J'esète que cette suite vous aura plu! Dites-moi tout en reviews que je vois ce que je peux améliorer ;)

Je m'excuse du retard. Au début je voulais publier un chapitre toutes les semaines mais j'ai manqué de temps pour l'écrire, alors que je suis en vacances, cherchez l'erreur :') En fait, j'essaie déjà de terminer une autre fanfiction sur le couple Klaroline de TVD commencé il y a un bout de temps mais sur laquelle je bloque et j'écris plusieurs petites OS sur le monde de Doctor Who , axées sur la relation du Doctor et du Master que je vais bientôt publier (si jamais cela vous intérèsse, dites le moi). Je pense donc que je vais essayer de me tenir à un délai de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre et que cette fanfiction en comportera une petite dizaine.

En tout cas, profitez bien toutes du soleil et bonne chance pour supporter ces fortes chaleures! Courage ~ ~ ~

À bientôt

 _Willoh_.

 _ **M**_ _ **enya eto dostalo:**_ _qui signifit "fait chier" mais est une version moins vulgaire que "menya eto zaebalo"._


	3. Chapter 3

: Salut ! Contente que ça te plaise alors:) non non t'inquiète je comprends que ça puisse porter confusion et Yuuri K. est seulement patineur que te le montrera ce chapitre. Patience, le Viktuuri arrive ;) Haha oui je vois pas Viktor agir autrement que de façon adorable ! Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture !

Caliste : Merci et pour Yuuri je te laisse découvrir la réponse ici ;) Bonne lecture !

AsamiRei3150 : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir:) bonne lecture alors:)

paola : Haha merci ! Oui j'aime bien décrire Viktor comme ça, tant mieux si ça ta plu ! Merci et bonne lecture ;)

 **Deux.**

Yuuri ne s'arrêta de courir que quelques rues plus loin du studio de danse, une fois qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas été suivit. En prenant de grandes respirations, il s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Sa petite course et son entraînement l'avaient exténué. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour vérifier que l'autre homme étrange n'était pas derrière lui. Mais qui était-il donc ? Et comment le connaissait-il ? Yuuri n'avait aucune idée de son existence avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Il avait reconnu l'adolescent blond à côté de lui, c'était un des élèves de Mme. Baranvoskaya, et s'il se rappelait qu'il était vraiment doué. Quand il arrivait plus tôt à son cours personnel avec Minako, il aimait observer les autres danseurs et il le voyait toujours danser aux premiers rangs. Pour un garçon de son âge ses mouvements étaient particulièrement précis. Cependant, l'autre homme aux cheveux argentés ne lui disait rien du tout, mais alors pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il le connaissait ?

« Tu es le danseur du centre » avait-il dit. Yuuri avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas de lui comme l'un des infirmiers ou médecins du centre psychiatrique. Il y avait pourtant passé trois semaines et avait parlé à chacun d'eux ou les avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Personne ne savait qu'il n'y était allé, à part Phitchit, même sa famille n'en savait rien.

Peut-être avait-il mal entendu. C'était sûrement cela, se dit-il en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il fouilla dans son sac mais jura en ne trouvant pas son parapluie. Il l'avait sûrement oublié au studio mais il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas retomber sur l'autre homme bizarre et maintenant il devait être fermé. De toute façon il était bientôt arrivé chez lui. Il traversa rapidement les quelques rues qu'il lui restait avant d'atteindre son immeuble. Il décida pour une fois de choisir l'ascenseur, ses jambes étant trop lourdes pour qu'il ait le courage de gravir les quatre étages.

Phitchit était déjà rentré de son propre entraînement quand il poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Son meilleur ami l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et son câlin habituel. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils partageaient les mêmes cours à la fac et très vite, ils s'étaient lié d'amitié. Yuuri avait pris l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps dans la chambre universitaire du Thaïlandais et finalement, Phitchit avait suggéré qu'ils fassent une colocation. Au début, il avait été un peu réticent. Même si la solitude de son tout petit studio lui pesait et que sa famille lui manquait énormément, il avait peur que si leur colocation se passe mal leur amitié ne survive pas. Yuuri était quelqu'un de très timide et réservé, il n'aimait pas devoir s'obliger à devenir sociable pour faire de nouvelle connaissance. Surtout ici. Il avait quitté le Japon pour venir étudier à New York mais cette nouvelle vie était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La barrière culturelle était bien plus gênante qu'il ne l'avait pensé et même si ses camarades à l'université comprenaient son mal être, Phitchit était le seul à connaître cette situation. Comme lui, il venait de quitter son pays quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Phitchit était tellement gentil et toujours souriant, que Yuuri n'était pas intimidé devant lui comme il l'était devant les autres. De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il avait réussi à tant se lier avec une personne et il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à quelqu'un avant lui, à part peut-être a grande sœur Mari.

Phitchit savait tout de sa vie, de chaque membres de sa famille à ses pires craintes et faiblesses. L'année précédente, quand il avait lentement dérivé dans la dépression, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Au début, quand il lui avait proposé de faire une colocation, Yuuri pensait aussi que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul et il ne voulait pas être un tel poids pour lui, mais finalement cela avait été la meilleure décision qu'il n'avait jamais prise.

_Yuuri ! Tu tombes bien ! Il faut que tu m'aides avec la cuisson, j'ai peur de faire complètement cramer le poisson. Va te sécher avant, quand même.

Yuuri sourit. Ouais, il ne manquait jamais de s'ennuyer avec Phitchit, il se comportait comme une mère poule avec lui.

_Alors, ton entraînement ? lui demanda-t-il après être revenu de sa chambre, changé et sec.

_J'ai une super nouvelle ! Samedi, est-ce que tu es libre ? Celestino nous a annoncé que ce week-end il y aurait une rencontre avec un autre club de patinage de New York. Ce sera une compétition amicale mais nous comptons bien les battre. Apparemment ça fait des années que notre club n'a fait que perdre contre eux. Tu vas venir nous encourager, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne sais pas...

_Oh, allez, viens ! Même si nous allons gagner des encouragements sont les bienvenus, plaisanta le Thaïlandais.

_Je termine le boulot à 15 heure, je viendrais dès que j'ai terminé.

_Super ! Et ton entraînement alors ?

Yuuri haussa les épaules.

_Minako me pousse encore pour que je m'inscrive à un concours.

_Elle a raison, tu devrais essayer. Tu es doué.

_J'ai beaucoup trop de chose auxquelles penser. Et... et je ne sais pas si je supporterais la pression.

_Hey, je serais là, tu sais.

_Je sais, merci, sourit le Japonais.

Ils continuèrent de cuisiner dans la bonne humeur et Phitchit était en train de le convaincre de s'essayer au patinage quand Yuuri se souvenu de quelque chose.

_Il m'ait arrivé quelque chose de bizarre toute à l'heure en sortant du studio de danse.

Il lui parla du jeune homme étrange qui semblait le connaître mais Phitchit n'avait non plus aucune idée de qui il pouvait être. Il lui demanda s'il était sûr que ce n'était pas un patient ou un visiteur du centre mais Yuuri lui répéta qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui et que de toute façon presque personne ne savait qu'il dansait et qu'il s'entraînait puisqu'il l'avait toujours fait en secret là-bas. Au centre, il essayait d'être le plus discret possible. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde vienne le voir s'exercer et le jardin était son seul lieu de tranquillité quand il faisait des séjours à l'hôpital. Ne trouvant pas qui il pouvait être, ils laissèrent cette question de côté, se disant que l'inconnu avait certainement confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre et que Yuuri avait mal entendu, puis ils retournèrent à leurs casseroles et au poisson que Phitchit avait commencé à laisser brûler.

 **~O~**

C'était la troisième fois depuis qu'il était venu chercher Yuri que Viktor se rendait au studio cette semaine. Après son entraînement avec Yakov, il venait observer les danseurs et essayait de retrouver le jeune homme asiatique qui le stupéfiait tant. Il y avait quelque chose de torturé et de brisé dans sa danse, comme si il la vivait pleinement, et en même temps, il y avait il ne savait quoi de terriblement majestueux et de timide à la fois.

Viktor était penché sur la rambarde qui surplombait la salle de danse du rez de chaussé. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Yuri. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux et continuait de dire que c'était qu'une « putain de lubie », pour citer ses mots qui lui passerait quand il trouverait « une nouvelle personne à harceler et à terroriser ». Il savait que son petit frère était en plein adolescence mais parfois il se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi froid et sans cœur. Il avait beau lui assurer que c'était dans un but purement professionnel et artistique qu'il voulait parler à ce danseur mystérieux qu'il levait tout de même les yeux au ciel en pestant. C'était cruel de sa part.

Viktor soupira. En tout cas, le danseur n'avait pas l'air d'être ici. Voilà presque deux heures qu'il attendait et qu'il faisait le tour de toutes les salles de danses du studio et toujours aucun signe de lui. Pourtant, avec le niveau qu'il avait pu constater qu'il avait, il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il devait s'entraîner souvent. Peut-être quand il l'avait aperçu il y a quelques jours cela avait été une exception et que d'habitude il pratiquait dans un autre endroit. Et Yuri ne pouvait même pas l'aider. Il lui avait demandé s'il se rappelait de lui, s'il l'avait déjà vu traîner dans le coin mais il était incapable de répondre. De toute façon, il ne calculait jamais grand monde, il ne connaissait pas les noms des autres danseurs de son cours et s'il se rappelait celui des certains des patineurs du club s'était seulement parce qu'il avait été un peu impressionné par leurs performances. Autant dire, que la liste de prénoms qu'il connaissait était courte. Parfois, Viktor avait l'impression qu'elle se limitait à lui, Georgi et Mila. Est-ce qu'un jour Yuri réussirait à se faire des amis ? Ou à devenir sociable et non le petit punk Russe qui effrayait tout le monde ?

Viktor jeta un dernier coup d'œil en bas, le cours était terminé et les élèves partaient se changer. La professeure, l'ex femme de Yakov, avait déjà disparu et la salle était vide. Viktor attendit un petit moment et quand il reconnu l'autre professeure entrer il sourit. Les danseurs arrivèrent petit à petit et quand le cours commença il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du jeune homme asiatique aux lunettes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Viktor quitta son poste d'observation en soufflant.

Voilà trois jours qu'il quittait plus tôt exprès son entraînement de patinage pour espérer le retrouver mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté jusqu'à présent était des attentes interminables sans résultats et les crises de colère de Yakov qui lui reprochait son comportement. Au moins, se dit-il, toutes ces heures à attendre et à observer les autres danseurs lui avait permis de lui donner quelques idées pour ses prochaines chorégraphies. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que rien ne serait parfait sans le danseur asiatique.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention et bouscula Mme. Baranvoskaya.

_Oh, pardon, lui sourit Viktor.

Elle le fusilla du regard, lui faisant froid dans le dos. Elle était tellement effrayante qu'il plaignit Yakov d'être resté vingt ans avec elle.

_Vous n'êtes pas élève ici, ni professeur.

_Euh, non, effectivement.

Il était surpris qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de lui, pourtant elle passait malgré tout souvent au club de patinage.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors ?

_Je fais...hm, un tour ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui glaça le sang et il avait beau faire son sourire jovial elle ne semblait pas du tout affectée alors que d'habitude tout le monde fondait devant lui.

_Je vous vois rôder dans mon studio depuis plusieurs jours, si vous ne prenez pas de cours, sortez !

_Mais... J'accompagne Yuri, c'est Yakov qui lui a demandé de...

_M. Plisetsky n'a pas de cours aujourd'hui et j'ai accepté de le prendre mais dites à Yakov que tant qu'il ne m'aura pas payé je ne prendrais pas un seul autre de ses élèves. Si je vous revois traîner ici, sans raison plausible, j'appelle la police, M. Nikiforov. Mon établissement a une réputation à tenir, je n'ai pas besoin que des parents s'inquiètent parce que quelqu'un qui a dû temps à perdre vient le perdre dans mon studio à observer mes élèves.

Viktor déglutit et sortit immédiatement. Il avait oublié à quel point Baranvoskaya pouvait être effrayante et stricte. Il était presque sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce qui était complètement débile puisqu'elle le connaissait. Enfin... Pauvre Yuri et pauvre Yakov, pensa-t-il.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais les nuages gris recouvraient toujours le ciel. Viktor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était encore tôt alors il décida d'aller voir sa mère. Peut-être qu'elle aurait des nouvelles du danseur. C'était sa seule piste étant donné que la dernière était tombée à l'eau.

Comme d'habitude, Roza accueillit son fils par un câlin et même s'il était un peu étouffant et trop long, Viktor ne changerait ce moment pour rien au monde. Ils s'assirent dans le salon de l'hôpital et elle lui appris que Yuri était passé la voir il y a tout juste quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

_Ton petit frère semblait assez irrité, aujourd'hui. Enfin, comme d'habitude, vas-tu me dire, rit-elle en passant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Il m'a parlé d'une rencontre inter-club, je crois, mais ça avait plus l'air de l'énerver qu'autre chose.

Viktor acquiesça. Yakov leur avait annoncé la nouvelle ce matin et tout le monde avait été assez content, cela les changerait de leur routine qui recommençait à s'installer. De plus, c'était toujours une bonne expérience de pouvoir se confronter à d'autres patineurs, en dehors de leur club, pour évaluer leur niveau. Oh, bien sûr, le club russe de New York n'aurait aucun problème à gagner cette petite compétition amicale et Yuri avait désapprouvé la nouvelle, protestant que cela le ralentirait plus qu'autre chose dans son programme d'entraînement. Viktor était lui-même un peu mitigé par l'idée. Pour la première fois depuis des années il n'avait toujours pas un semblant de chorégraphie alors que les championnats débutaient dans moins de six mois. Bon, au moins cela occuperait son week-end.

_Tu le connais, sourit-il à sa mère.

_Oui, rit-elle. Qui serait notre _zolatka_ s'il n'était pas toujours grognon ? D'ailleurs, j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire son têtu. Yakov est passé ce matin, il m'a dit que tu ne prenais pas les compétitions qui arrivent au sérieux. Tu sais, si le patinage ne te plaît plus tu ne dois pas te forcer à continuer.

Viktor lui sourit affectueusement. N'importe qui d'autre lui reprochait de ne pas assez s'investir cette fois, de trop se reposer sur ses lauriers et de croire que la victoire était déjà sienne. Il n'y avait que sa mère pour toujours l'encourager dans ses choix, même ceux les plus fous.

_Ce n'est pas ça, _mama_ , je n'ai juste pas d'idée pour mes prochaines chorégraphies. Mais je travailles dessus.

_Est-ce toujours à propos de l'autre garçon, celui qui danse ? Yuri m'en a parlé aussi.

_Eh bien, je compte sur lui pour m'aider à faire mes chorégraphies, justement.

_Pour cela il faudrait que tu ne lui fasses pas peur, tu sais, _solnyshko._

_Ahah, il t'a parlé de ça aussi, pourtant je en vois pas ce qui a pu l'effrayer je me suis comporté normalement.

_Tu es trop passionné, _solnyshko_ , sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

 **~O~**

Le week-end était arrivé à une vitesse impressionnante et Viktor n'avait toujours pas progressé dans les programmes qu'il devait présenter pour les championnats. Yakov était à bouts de nerfs de voir son meilleur patineur n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Yuri n'arrêtait pas de râler et de le traiter de fou avec ses lubies idiotes, et Georgi comme d'habitude ramenait tout à l'amour. Quant à Mila, elle se contentait d'hausser les épaules, plus qu'amusée par cette situation qu'autre chose. Finalement, au lieu de présenter pour la rencontre inter-club les chorégraphies sur lesquelles il essayait de travailler actuellement, Viktor avait décidé d'effectuer d'anciens programmes qu'il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué en championnat. Il devait avouer cependant que même si sa représentation s'était parfaitement déroulée et avait été acclamée avec enthousiasme par le public, il était un peu déçu de son travail. C'était une ancienne combinaison de sauts et de pas qu'il avait imaginé il y a quelques années et qu'il n'avait jamais présenté car elle était beaucoup trop fade et terne. Elle ne transmettait aucun sentiment, rien qui ne pouvait percuter ou marquer les esprits. Alors qu'il effectuait son dernier quadruple flip, il aperçut le visage de Yakov Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir qu'il était vraiment déçu de sa performance et Viktor l'était également. C'était égoïste de sa part de présenter un tel travail bâclé, lui qui recherchait toujours la perfection.

 **~O~**

Yuuri arriva en courant à la patinoire. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, d'habitude c'était à celle que Phitchit fréquentait qu'il se rendait. Il avait terminé son travail au _Starbucks_ il y a une demie heure mais il avait mit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé pour venir jusqu'ici. Il s'était perdu au moins trois fois avant de trouver la patinoire et il avait manqué une bonne partie de la compétition. Il arrivait alors que JJ finissait sa chorégraphie. Il crut pendant un temps que c'était trop tard, puis il aperçut Phitchit sur le bord de la patinoire, près à s'élancer. Son meilleur ami lui fit un signe de tête avant de commencer à patiner. Comme d'habitude, il avait été parfait. Tout était bien calculé, chaque figure bien associée avec la suivante et ses sauts n'étaient pas très hauts mais parfaitement exécutés. Il était vraiment doué.

Son enchaînement final se termina par une suite de pas et fut accueillit par un brouhaha d'acclamation.

Dès que le Thaïlandais rejoignit le bord de la patinoire il alla le féliciter. Phitchit était vraiment content qu'il ait pu venir Yuuri lui avoua qu'il s'était perdu plusieurs fois en route et qu'il n'était arrivé que quelques minutes avant sa performance, ce qui les firent bien rire tous les deux. Ils étaient toujours en train de parler de sa performance quand Celestino arriva pour saluer le Japonais qu'il avait appris à connaître à force de le voir accompagner son élève à l'entraînement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une soixante dizaine d'années avec un accent russe appela l'entraîneur italien et tout deux rejoignirent l'estrade sur laquelle chaque participant fut appelé un à un. Phitchit termina ex aequo avec une fille rousse du nom de Mila en quatrième position. Dès l'annonce de la troisième place, les applaudissements se firent persistants et les gens commencèrent à se lever pour acclamer les patineurs ayant gagné leur place sur le podium. Yuuri ne comprit pas vraiment les noms des patineurs de la troisième et première places, et il reconnu le nom de JJ cité pour la seconde marche du podium. A cause des toutes les personnes debout il ne vit aucun d'eux mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il était plus préoccupé par son meilleur ami. il avait été parfaite et il avait raté le top trois de peu, il avait un peu peur que le Thaïlandais soit déçu.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Yuuri, je t'assure. C'est juste dommage, moi qui te promettais qu'on les vaincrait on s'est bien fait avoir.

Le Japonais lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos pour le réconforter, même s'il ne semblait pas réellement en avoir besoin. Phitchit se fichait pas mal du classement, tant qu'il pouvait patiner, la vie était belle.

_Tu sais, lui dit-il soudainement et Yuuri n'aimait pas ce sourire, celui trop grand pour que se soit une véritable bonne nouvelle. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais t'apprendre à patiner !

Avant qu'il n'est pu protester, son ami l'avait entraîné vers le stand de patins. Avec cet après-midi inter-club, il avait été décidé que la location serait gratuite pour tous et que les participants de la compétition aideraient les novices à patiner et leur apprendraient.

_Je n'ai jamais patiner de ma vie, Phitchit, je ne suis pas à l'aise sur des patins, marmonnait Yuuri en se cramponnant à la rambarde de la patinoire.

Il n'osait pas la lâcher, de peur de tomber devant tout le monde. Ses jambes étaient déjà suffisamment instables comme cela et quand Phitchit lui donna une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager à se lancer sur la glace avec lui, il pria juste pour retourner sur la terre ferme.

_C'est comme le roller et tu es doué en roller puisque c'est comme la danse. Donc le patinage c'est comme la danse. Tu vois ?

_Non.

_Ne fais pas ton difficile, Yuuri, tu vas voir c'est vraiment simple.

Phitchit avait non sans mal réussi à lui faire lâcher la barre en fer et il souriait fier de lui pour un tel exploit. Yuuri pouvait faire des sauts et des portés tellement compliqués que la moindre erreur pouvait lui briser la nuque et pourtant il était une vraie poule mouillée parfois, surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose de nouveau et qu'il y avait du monde tout autour.

_A trois tu y vas.

_Non, vraiment...

_Ok, alors je te pousses pour te lancer.

_Certainement pas !

Mais Phitchit fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu son regard désapprobateur et commença le compte à rebours. Non, il n'oserait pas, pensa le Japonais.

_...trois !

Et Phitchit l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa sur la glace. Yuuri essaya de se rattraper mais il bascula en avant et par un battement de bras il réussi à retrouver une posture stable. Les lames de ses patins continuaient de le faire glisser en arrière et il ne savait comment les arrêter. Il fusillait Phitchit du regard qui rigolait bien plus qu'il était inquiet par de quelconques représailles. Mais il y aura des représailles, pensa le Japonais, toujours en dérivant sur la surface froide. Soudain, ses patins heurtèrent quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'après le cri de surprise qu'il entendit. Il serra les paupières aussi fort qu'il put et il se retrouva avachi contre cette personne. Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bleus-verts.

_Comme on se retrouve, chantonna une voix avec un drôle d'accent à son oreille.

 **~O~**

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment très contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. J'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vais essayer de poster le prochain dans deux semaines. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous réclamez toutes du Viktuuri et je vous promets, ça arrive ;) En tout cas, si vous avez envie de voir certaines scènes, dites le moi, j'essayerais de les incorporer dans ma fanfiction.

Ps: désolée pour les fautes et s'il manque des mots, je pars demain au Portugal donc je me suis dépêchée de poster ce chapitre. J'espère néanmoins qu'il sera compréhensible et j'essayerais de le corriger le plus vite possible dès que je rentre.

A bientôt.

 _Willoh_


	4. Chapter 4

AsamiRei3105 : Salut Asami ! Oui effectivement j'avais posté le chapitre à la hâte et je viens de finir de le corriger;) contente en tout cas qu'il t'ait plus et que cela ne t'as pas poussé à ne pas le lire malgré tout ahah Bonne lecture et j'espère que celui-là aura moins de fautes (normalement;) hein )

Raph1978 : Salut ! Tant mieux si l'histoire te plaît toujours et j'espère que cela va continuer ! Si jamais tu as des requêtes concernant certaines idées pour la suite n'hésite pas;)

Drennae : Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils soient semblables à ceux de l'animé ce qui n'est pas toujours simple dans un UA. Bonne lecture en tout cas !

 **Trois.**

Il était tard et déjà plus des trois quarts des spectateurs avaient quitté la patinoire. Malgré ses lunettes, Yuuri ne pouvait pas distinguer l'heure sur la pendule pendue au-dessus de la portée d'entrée et Viktor l'avait obligé à quitter sa montre pour ni la casser, ni se blesser tellement de fois il était déjà tombé. Voilà plus d'une heure que le patineur essayait de lui apprendre à patiner mais Yuuri avait plus l'impression de faire du sur place que d'avancer. Il était complètement dépité quand il voyait des enfants se débrouiller mieux et apprendre plus vite que lui. Certains d'entre eux avaient chuté mais jamais autant de fois que lui l'avait fait. Dès qu'il avait l'impression de tenir le truc, la seconde d'après il se retrouvait le visage sur la glace. Au début, Phitchit était venu voir comment cela se passait et comme Viktor lui disait qu'il s'en occupait, avec un grand sourire, le Thaïlandais était reparti aidé d'autres personnes. Yuuri avait bien essayé de lui lancer des signaux de détresse mais il avait toujours fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu ses regards désespérés. Il l'avait même vu ricaner quand il s'était une énième fois ramassé la tête la première sur la glace. Il allait lui payer pour l'avoir tant ignoré et laissé dans cette situation.

Viktor n'était pas méchant, au contraire, il lui avait semblé au début trop gentil. Il l'encourageait, lui disait de recommencer, lui donnait des conseils. Il était tellement agile et à l'aise que Yuuri était impressionné par un tel comportement. Cela aurait pu être une bonne surprise d'apprendre à tenir sur des patins, voire, il aurait pu passer un agréable moment, mais le patineur était en réalité insupportable. Il ne le laissait même pas faire de pause et dès que Yuuri essayait de lui fausser compagnie, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il réapparaissait à côté de lui comme par magie. La première fois, il avait faillit hurler de surprise quand Viktor était sorti de nulle part pour lui barrer le passage menant à la sortie.

De plus, Viktor était au de là de l'impossible avec toutes ses questions toutes plus étranges les unes des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire de savoir d'où il venait ?! Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Et dès que le Japonais répondait à l'une d'entre elle, l'utilisant comme prétexte pour arrêter quelques secondes ce carnage sur glace, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés lui disait de continuer de patiner et de se concentrer. Yuuri était quelqu'un de timide, il le savait, mais cette situation le frustrait à un si haut point que plusieurs fois il avait faillit l'envoyer balader mais Viktor était tellement impressionnant qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer plus de quelques mots compréhensibles dans une même phrase. Et quand il réussissait à trouver des excuses plausibles, Viktor les balayait d'un revers de la main et le poussait de nouveau sur la glace. Et bien sûr, Yuuri n'arrivait pas à tenir debout et tombait une fois de plus, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager le patineur.

A un moment, il a crut qu'un homme âgé de la soixantaine allait lui venir en aide. S'il ne se trompait pas, il était l'entraîneur du club de Viktor et il semblait vraiment furieux.

_Viktor, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? avait-il presque hurlé.

Des gens autour d'eux s'étaient retournés, visiblement surpris et agacés par le ton de l'homme à l'épais accent russe. Yuuri était déjà rouge de honte à force d'être tant tombé mais être le centre d'attention rendit son visage encore plus cramoisi. Le pire fut lorsque Viktor passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sur le coup il crut dépérir, il n'était jamais aussi prochesavec les autres d'ordinaire.

_ _Allo_ Yakov ! J'aide Yuuri ! Tu as vu, il s'appelle lui aussi Yuri !

_Tu te fiches de moi ?!

_Je...

_Il y a d'autres gens à aider, laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille ! Après la prestation catastrophique que tu viens de faire tu penses avoir encore du temps à perdre ! Les championnats commencent dans six mois et tu n'as toujours pas de programme ! Utilises ton temps libre pour travailler, pas pour jouer au professeur, ni pour traîner dans des studios de danses ! A cause de toi, Lilia m'a passé un savon ce matin ! Tu as vingt-sept ans, Viktor, arrêtes de faire l'enfant !

Et il était parti mais c'était comme s'il avait soufflé une tornade sur la patinoire ce qui fit presque déserter tout le monde. Mais Viktor semblait nullement touché par sa crise de nerfs, comme s'il avait déjà oublié qu'elle lui était adressée. Il se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules en marmonnant avant de se retourner en direction du Japonais avec un grand sourire.

_On reprend ?

Yuuri savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais il essaya tout de même de se défiler.

_Ton entraîneur ne semblait pas vraiment content, on peut arrêter ça ne me dérange pas. En plus j'ai...

_Tatata... Yakov est toujours grognon, ne fais pas attention. Allez !

_Yuuri !

Phitchit ! Le Japonais faillit lui sauter dans les bas tellement il était heureux de le voir. Enfin sauvé, pensa-t-il. Vite, sors-moi de là, ce gars est fou !

_Viktor, sourit le Thaïlandais à quoi l'autre patineur répondit par un signe de tête. La patinoire va fermer.

Yuuri soupira de soulagement. Il commençait à ne plus sentir ses fesses tellement il était tombé dessus et son visage et ses mains avaient gelés à force d'être en contacte avec la glace. De plus, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se poser tranquillement dans son lit, avec son ordinateur, loin de toute la populace. Il avait été suffisamment sociable aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais été autant et c'était une première pour lui de rester en compagnie autant de temps avec un inconnu. S'il s'écoutait, il passerait une semaine enfermé loin de toutes autres formes de vie qui ne seraient ni Phitchit, ni le vendeur du restaurant japonais qu'il adorait qui livrait à domicile. Viktor, lui, semblait clairement déçu et n'avait aucune idée du soulagement que c'était pour lui.

_Mila m'a parlé du Docks et elle nous a invité, ajouta Phitchit, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas faire attention au désespoir qui s'était peint sur le visage de son meilleur ami à peine eut-il dit ces mots.

_Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Viktor. On pourra continuer à faire connaissance comme ça !

 _ **~O~**_

Yuuri ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était censé seulement aller voir son meilleur ami et colocataire participer à une compétition amicale de patinage artistique avec un autre club de New York. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comme il avait terminé sur la glace, des patins aux pieds, mais quand il était tombé littéralement sur Viktor, il s'était dit que c'était un coup du karma, même s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était le même jeune homme aux drôles de cheveux qui l'avait attendu à la sortie de son cours de danse avec Minako-sensei il avait faillit hurler. Déjà qu'il s'était relevé tellement vite qu'il avait faillit tomber si Viktor ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras...

_Si ce n'est pas de la chance, ça, avait-il dit avec un léger accent que Yuuri imaginait russe ou ukrainien.

Viktor avait commencé à lui parler comme devant le studio et très vite Yuuri s'était senti complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de danse, de chorégraphie, de patinage, de championnats et il ne savait quoi encore... Viktor semblait tellement obsédé par ce qu'il racontait et tenait ses mains tellement fermement qu'il n'arrivait ni à l'arrêter, ni à s'extraire, ce qui avait un goût de déjà-vu. Et Phitchit n'était même pas venu l'aider. Finalement, Viktor avait décidé de voir comment il se débrouillait sur des patins, ce qui avait été une heure de véritable enfer. Il pouvait se sentir heureux de ne pas ressortir avec une oreille en moins tellement de fois les lames des patins avaient frôle son visage quand il était tombé. Et maintenant, Yuuri était assis à une table, entourée seulement par d'autres patineurs.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? se demanda-t-il au bord du désespoir.

La conversation tournait principalement autour du patinage et des futurs compétitions à venir. Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensait le Japonais, au moins personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, surtout pas avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Phitchit essayait bien de le faire participer mais il se débrouillait toujours pour rester discret. Il savait que son ami voulait juste l'aider, qu'il fasse de nouvelles connaissances et dépasse sa timidité mais Yuuri était bien comme il était.

Seul Viktor continuait de lui parler comme si de rien était et c'était peut-être pour cela que Phitchit s'éternisait ici et ne lui proposait pas de rentrer. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole et semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui.

Viktor continuait de lui parler de ses chorégraphies de patinage et si au début Yuuri avait essayé de si intéressé, il avait vite perdu le file. En fait, il aurait pu trouver cela intéressant mais il parlait tellement vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à le suivre et le patineur semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Finalement, quand Viktor s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes Yuuri se dit que c'était peut être le bon moment pour partir. Viktor était quelqu'un de très gentil mais il était beaucoup trop tactile pour lui et Yuuri rêvait seulement de rentrer chez lui. Il voulut faire un signe à Phitchit mais ce dernier était occupé a discuté et à la place il rencontra le regard de la jeune fille rousse, Mila s'il se rappelait bien de son nom. Elle le fixait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage ce qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_Tu connais Viktor ? finit-elle par demander.

Yuuri secoua la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ? Tu ne participais pas à la compétition.

_Je suis un ami de Phitchit.

_Yuuri est mon colocataire plus précisément, ajouta le Thaïlandais avec un grand sourire, en se tournant vers eux. Et mon meilleur ami !

_J'étais venu l'encourager.

_Yuuri, hein ? Au moins tu as l'air bien plus calme que le nôtre.

Le Japonais voyait de qui elle voulait parler, c'était l'adolescent qui prenait des cours de danse avec Mme. Baranvoskaya et à vrai dire, du peu qu'il avait vu ou entendu il semblait plutôt être quelqu'un de froid et colérique. Il n'était pas resté avec eux à la fin de la compétition mais il se rappelait qu'il avait terminé deuxième.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Viktor décide de te consacrer une heure entière, d'ailleurs ? demanda Mila. D'ordinaire, il déteste apprendre à patiner à des débutants et il préfère se pavaner devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs ça a beaucoup choquer Yakov, il pensait que c'était même une de ses nouvelles idées pour l'énerver et retarder encore sa propre préparation pour les championnats.

_Je crois plus qu'il a perdu son temps a essayer de t'apprendre quoi que se soit, ajouta J.J., un autre patineur du club de Phitchit que Yuuri savait doué mais aussi très égocentrique.

_Yuuri n'est peut-être pas très doué en patinage mais il excelle en danse, le défendit son meilleurs ami en fusillant J.J. du regard.

_La danse ? Pourtant c'est pareil que le patinage, c'est bizarre que tu n'arrives pas à tenir debout dessus, continua J.J.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et le Japonais se sentit devenir tout rouge.

_On va vite régler ça, s'exclama Viktor en apparaissant derrière le Japonais et en le faisant sursauter.

_De quoi tu parles ? demanda la rousse, perplexe. Dis moi pas que c'est un rendez-vous et que tu comptes allez à la patinoire pour ça. C'est ringard.

Yuuri faillit s'étrangler avec son chocolat chaud.

_Il n'y a pas de rendez-vous, il n'y a rien du tout !

Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir écouté. Au contraire, Viktor passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir et balbutier.

_Il faut que je puisse voir Yuuri tenir sur des patins et effectuer ses pas de danse pour me rendre compte si je peux les intégrer à mes chorégraphies.

_Attends, demanda Mila perplexe en fronçant les sourcils, je croyais que depuis des jours tu courrais après un danseur dans toute la ville et maintenant tu veux que... C'est Yuuri le danseur du centre ?!

_Exactement !

Yuuri se leva subitement de sa chaise, faisant reculer Viktor. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui et même s'il pouvait sentir ses joues se rincer de rouge, il ne se démonta pas et expliqua qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, qu'il avait une grosse journée le lendemain. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Phitchit pour que celui-ci acquiesce et le suive. Ils quittèrent le bar à la hâte et son meilleur ami du même lui courir après pour arriver à sa hauteur. Le Manhattan Psychiatric Center était un sujet compliqué et surtout difficile pour lui à mettre sur le tapis. Peu de monde savait qu'il y allait quelques fois, même sa famille n'était pas au courant car il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Le Thaïlandais essaya de l'arrêter quand Viktor a couru jusqu'à la porte du bar en criant son nom mais Yuuri avait fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et avait continué d'avancer droit devant lui sans se retourner.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin du Docks, il ralentit et Phitchit faillit lui rentrer dedans, surpris. Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet mais une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent devant eux, il essaya de ramener la conversation.

_Est-ce que... est-ce que Viktor est le gars bizarre dont tu me parlais ?

Le Japonais hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur le sol.

_Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je t'aurais sorti de là avant...

_Ce n'est pas ça... Je veux dire... Je n'aime pas patiner et même si je n'ai pas arrêté de tomber, il était plutôt sympa. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut et comment ça se fait qu'il connaisse le centre...

_Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait être méchant quand il en a parlé devant tout le monde.

_Je ne pense pas non plus mais ça faisait trop pour aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il en regardant le numéro de leur étage s'afficher en haut du cadran puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et quand ils atteignirent leur appartement Yuuri se senti soulagé. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps avec beaucoup de monde, surtout s'ils étaient des inconnus. Comme il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée et que juste après il était allé encouragé Phitchit, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler ou de rester tranquille un peu.

_Yuuri, l'appela-t-il quand son meilleur ami se laissa choir sur leur canapé, si tu ne te sens pas bien avec autant de monde il fallait me le dire. Je sais que tu te sens toujours intimidé dans ces moments-là mais j'avais l'impression que ça allait. La prochaine fois fais moi signe ou envoie moi un message.

_Je ne voulais pas non plus te gâcher la soirée, tu semblais bien t'amuser.

_Yuuri tu sais très bien que je ne m'amuserais jamais autant que lors d'une soirée pizza devant T _he King and the Skater_ avec toi !

Le Japonais sourit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Phitchit était vraiment le meilleur ami dont tout le monde rêvait.

_Pizza et films, ce soir ?

_Ok, accepta-t-il, content de se changer les idées.

 **~O~**

Le reste du week-end avait été tranquille. Yuuri n'était pas sorti de l'appartement et en avait profité pour réviser un peu ses cours de littératures et pour relire quelques passages de l'Iliade et de l'Odyssée sur lesquelles il devait passer un contrôle le lundi matin en première heure. Phitchit était lui aussi resté à l'appartement et il avait reçu un message de Viktor, à leur plus grande surprise.

 _Salut, c Viktor ! C JJ qui m'a donné ton numéro car personne n'a celui de Yuuri. J'ai dit qql chose de mal hier ? Je voudrais me faire pardonner :-/_

Quand Phitchit le lui avait montré, Yuuri lui avait dit de ne pas répondre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard Viktor avait renvoyé un nouveau message pour lui demander son numéro. Au début, le Japonais s'était senti flatter de voir qu'il était autant apprécier pour que Viktor veuille comprendre son erreur et s'excuser. Il s'était questionner un moment si oui ou non il était d'accord pour que Phitchit lui donner son numéro. Finalement, il se dit dit que cela n'en valait pas la peine et il refusa.

Cependant, le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il quitta son dernier cours de Littérature contemporaine et classique, et qu'il se dirigeait vers le tram, il fut déconcerté d'apercevoir des cheveux argentés sur une grande silhouette qui courait vers lui en agitant les bras et hurlant son prénom. Plusieurs de ses camarades se retournèrent sur lui, tous aussi étonnés de cet énergumène qui semblait connaître le timide et discret étudiant Japonais de leur promotion.

_Ça fait un quart d'heure que je tourne dans ce labyrinthe pour trouver où tu avais cours ! s'exclama Viktor en arrivant à sa hauteur. Phitchit ne connaissait pas le numéro de ta salle donc j'ai dû aller voir l'administration et ces gars sont vraiment perdus.

_Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Pour discuter de mes prochaines chorégraphies que tu vas m'aider à finaliser, bien sûr ! Enfin pas qu'à finaliser, en fait mais bon...

Yuuri resta n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il voulait tant que cela qu'il l'aide avec ses chorégraphies. Comme il l'avait compris lors de la discussion samedi soir au bar, Viktor était un patineur particulièrement doué, d'ailleurs s'il avait remporté la compétition alors que lui et les autres jugeaient sa prestation insuffisante c'est que cela devait être vrai après tout. Cependant, il n'en revenait toujours pas que Phitchit lui ait dit où le trouver, déjà qu'il savait où il s'entraînait avec Minako-sensei mais maintenant il connaissait en plus son université.

_Viktor, écoutes, je ne peux pas...

_Laisses-moi au moins tout t'expliquer, te dire exactement pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, je t'explique tout ça autour d'un café et tu me dis après ce que tu en penses. Je vraiment besoin de toi.

Le Japonais déglutit, pris de court. Viktor avait réellement l'air désespéré aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître. Bon, réfléchit-il, il est plus de 20 heure et après cette journée bien chargée il voulait juste rentrer chez lui mais les trois quarts d'heure de transport en commun ne lui donnaient vraiment pas envie maintenant. Peut-être qu'un café le réveillerait un peu et surtout lui remplirait l'estomac, il avait à peine eut le temps d'avaler quelque chose à midi entre ses cours.

_Ok, accepta-t-il en pensant déjà au grand sourire qu'aurait Phitchit en apprenant qu'il sympathisait un peu avec d'autres personnes.

 **~O~**

Hello everybody ! Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Dites moi tout ! Bon alors que pensez-vous du comportement réticent de Yuuri face aux autres patineurs et celui de Viktor ? Dans cette fanfiction Yuuri étudie les Lettres pensez-vous que ça correspond à son caractère ? Voulez-vous que Viktor fasse également des études ? Lesquelles ?

Merci à celles du chapitre précédent qui m'ont fait remarquer qu'il y avait des fautes et qu'il manquait des mots, comme je l'ai expliqué, je partais le lendemain à Lisbonne et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir internet là-bas alors je l'avais posté à la va vite. Du coup, j'ai pris le temps de le relire et de corriger tout cela. Et celui-ci aussi. Mais si jamais prévenez-moi )

A bientôt.

Willoh

 _ **Allo**_ : interjection pour dire « salut ! » en russe

 _ **The King and the Skater**_ est le film préféré de Phitchit


	5. Chapter 5

Drennae : salut toi ! En fait je trouvait ça intéressant que ce soit le contraire de la série, que là c'est Viktor qui ait besoin de Yuuri pour remporter les championnat. Et ouiiii, que serait Viktor s'il n'était pas aussi exubérant ?! Ahah ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira:)

 **Quatre.**

Viktor lui avait proposé de se rendre au Starbucks qui se trouvait juste à côté de la fac. Yuuri ne lui avait pas dit que c'était là où il travaillait les mercredis et les vendredis soirs, ainsi que le samedi depuis le début de l'année, ni qu'il trouvait tous les produits de cette marque beaucoup trop sucrés. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le magasin en lui-même lui tapait sur le système à force de passer tant de temps dedans ou bien parce que toute la nourriture qu'il trouvait ici était bien plus sucré que celle du Japon. Il fallait bien l'avoué, la nourriture japonaise était sûrement une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. En tout cas, quand Viktor lui avait demandé si le Starbucks lui allait, il s'était contenté de secouer la tête. Il n'était put-être pas fan du chocolat chaud ou des gâteux mais un bon café aurait au moins l'utilité de le garder éveillé. Après une journée de dix heures de cours avec seulement une pause à quatorze heures, il en avait bien besoin. Même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit ailleurs.

Viktor avait été joyeux tout le long du trajet et il souriait tellement que Yuuri se demandait comment il faisait cela sans avoir mal à la bouche. Il est rentré en trombe dans le café et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Yuuri aperçut quelques uns de ses collègues le regarder entrer à son tour, ils savaient tous qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit et ils semblaient surpris de le voir ici. Viktor choisi de s'asseoir dans le fond du magasin, près d'une fenêtre. Le Japonais eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le patineur lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Viktor était déjà parti commandé deux grands expresso et il eut beau insister pour le rembourser, le Russe refusa catégoriquement.

_Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de te remercier pour m'aider, sourit-il en poussant la tasse devant lui. Et franchement, ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une maigre compensation, il faudrait bien des dizaines de cafés pour te remercier, rit-il.

_Je n'ai pas encore accepté, marmonna Yuuri, gêné.

Il semblait tellement sûr qu'il allait accepté qu'il se sentait mal pour lui.

_Bien, s'exclama Viktor avec un sourire comme s'il se réjouissait de ce que Yuuri venait de dire alors que cela n'avait aucun sens, laisses-moi un peu t'expliquer. Dans moins de six mois, les championnats du monde de patinage artistique débuteront et je n'ai toujours pas de programme. D'habitude, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça mais je ne sais pas, cette année je suis moins motivé peut-être... En tout cas, toi qui fais de la danse, tu sais comme ça prend du temps pour apprendre parfaitement une chorégraphie et réussir à exécuter les pas à la perfection, n'est-ce pas ? Alors imagines bien que six moins ce n'est pas grands choses pour que j'ai le temps de m'entraîner, surtout avec la vie universitaire à côté et tout le reste.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider...

_C'est simple, avec ta connaissance de la danse je pourrais organiser des programmes du tonnerre ! Sérieusement, je suis sûr qu'on peut faire un travail de malade !

Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

_Pourtant tu sembles doué. Je veux dire, samedi tu as avoué toi-même ne pas t'être démené pour faire ta chorégraphie et pourtant tu as remporté la victoire. Phitchit et J.J. participeront également aux championnats alors je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour les gagner. Enfin... Phitchit est doué et je sais qu'il ne s'est pas autant donné à fond que lors d'un championnat mais tu sembles avoir gagné haut la main alors je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de moi.

Viktor le regarda surpris, il pensait qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait dit le jeune homme allait facilement accepter de l'aider. De plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui dise non. Sa mère lui avait toujours tout passer par pure amour maternel, il trouvait toujours les bons mots avec Yakov et même Yuri ne lui refusait jamais rien, tant que ce n'était pas des photos de tous les deux. Son petit frère avait un sale caractère et contredisait tout le temps ce que lui disait ou voulait faire. Combien de fois déjà avait-il critiqué ses goûts culinaires, les films et les séries qu'il aimait regarder, la musique qu'il écoutait ou les livres qu'il lisait. Même son comportement avec les autres ne plaisait pas à Yuri. Il lui reprochait toujours d'être trop tactile et amical avec des inconnus. D'après lui, Viktor en faisant beaucoup trop et c'est son comportement de « cinglé » qui poussait les gens autour de lui à lui céder tout ce qu'il voulait, même s'ils trouvaient l'idée complètement stupide, « tu as toujours des idées débiles de toutes façons » avait-il ajouté. Viktor, lui, pensait tout le contraire. Son attitude ne faisait que lui rajouter du charme.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne prenait pas en compte les espaces personnels des gens et qu'il ne se soucia pas de savoir ce que Yuuri en pensait. Ce dernier sursauta quand il posa sa main sur la sienne. Par ce geste, le patineur espérait qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Le Japonais n'avait jamais l'air à l'aise avec personne et évitait toujours de regarder quelqu'un en face. Ou dès qu'il le faisait il devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate, exactement comme maintenant.

_Écoutes, ajouta le Russe d'une voix douce, si ça a avoir avec ce qui c'est passé samedi soir au Docks, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire mais je m'excuse. D'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça en premier.

Yuuri cessa d'essayer de retirer sa main. Il regarda Viktor surpris. Le Russe semblait vraiment s'en vouloir et il ne savait pas comment réagir, d'ordinaire les gens ne faisaient pas autant attention à ce qu'il ressentait et il se débrouillait pour le cacher. A part Phitchit, sa famille et ses autres amis les plus anciens du Japon tel que Minako-sensei, personne n'était aussi proche de lui. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait un peu puisque lui-même ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour de simples connaissances comme Viktor, mais là il était surtout étonné de sa réaction. Le patineur ne semblait pas être une de ses personnes qui faisaient réellement attention à leur comportement ou qui essayaient de savoir si elles avaient blessé quelqu'un. Mais Viktor semblait réellement préoccupé et cela mettait vraiment Yuuri mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un s'en veuille pour lui.

Voyant que le Russe n'avait toujours rien dit d'autre et avait les yeux baissés sur sa tasse de café, il commença à paniquer.

_Je... Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je t'assure. Ce n'était rien de grave, c'est juste que ça n'avait pas été une bonne journée et...

_Le cours de patinage que je t'ai donné était ennuyant ?

_Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Non c'était intéressant, c'est juste que je suis nul sur des patins...

_Je suis un mauvais prof, c'est ça ? pleurnicha Viktor.

_Non ! s'exclama Yuuri.

Cette situation le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout ce qui semblait sortir de sa bouche sonnait comme quelque chose de mauvais. Eh bien, il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié cet après-midi coincé sur des patins et sur la glace même si Viktor était très gentil mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, si ? D'ailleurs ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il essayait seulement de faire comprendre au jeune homme assis en face de lui qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur pour l'aider. Comment pourrait-il l'assister et le conseiller dans la conception de chorégraphie sur glace si lui-même ne savait pas tenir debout dessus et qu'en plus il ne connaissait rien à ce sport. Viktor parlait des championnats mondiaux, il ne serait qu'un boulet et le ralentirait plus qu'autre chose.

En soupirant, le Japonais essaya de reprendre calmement la conversation et de lui expliquer clairement son point de vue sans l'offenser.

_Viktor...euh écoutes, le cours que tu m'as donné était sympa, vraiment, même si je n'aime pas patiner...

_C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir dont Yuuri avait l'impression qu'elle était surjouée.

_Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Mais le truc, tu vois, c'est que le patinage c'est pas du tout mon domaine. Je ne connais rien à ce sport, je ne vois donc pas comment je peux t'aider. Si tu veux je peux te présenter à ma prof de danse, elle patine un peu. Pour revenir à samedi soir, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je suis parti un peu rapidement sans vous donner de raison.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux un moment. Yuuri qui avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur sa propre tasse ne remarqua pas le sourire sournois qu'essayait de cacher Viktor. Yuuri continuait de refuser de l'aider, alors il allait persévérer et il finirait par le convaincre.

_Tu sais, Yuuri, j'ai déjà vingt-sept ans et je fêterais mon anniversair ele 25 décembre.

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait cela.

_Ce qui veut dire que je suis déjà vieux pour un athlète, je vais bientôt prendre ma retraire. Cependant, avant, j'aimerais pouvoir marquer les esprits. Voilà cinq ans que je remporte n'importe quelle compétition, parce que j'ai une maîtrise des patins qui est parfaite mais également car je sais surprendre mon public. Je ne reste jamais dans le même registre, je présente chaque année quelque chose de complètement différent. Et donc, j'ai bien réfléchis et seule la danse pourrait donner des chorégraphies à la hauteur de l'attente de tout le monde. Imagines : les lumières tamisées, la musique commence et j'entre sur la glace. Tout le monde s'apprête à ce que je fasse du simple patinage artistique et là, bam ! Je leur offre un véritable ballet sur glace !

Le Russe lâcha sa main,Yuuri avai oublié qu'il la tenait, pour taper des mains et accompagner le geste à la parole.

_Effectivement, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, ajouta-t-il quand Viktor lui sourit victorieusement. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni la capacité de le faire.

Viktor essaya de l'apitoyer avec un de ses regards qui faisaient craquer n'importe qui, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, alors il tenta la flatterie ce qui semblait plus embarrasser Yuuri que de fonctionner également. Il abandonna aussi cette tactique.

Quand le café ferma ses portes à 22 heures, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le convaincre et il commença à se dire que le Japonais se fichait de lui. Au bout d'un moment, leur conversation était naturelle partie sur d'autres sujets, comme par exemple pourquoi Yuuri dansait et qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Viktor à commencer le patinage. Ce dernier avait appris que Yuuri avait quitté le Japon il y a deux ans seulement et que depuis il n'avait revu sa famille que trois fois. Viktor avait été surpris, lui qui ne pouvait pas passer plus qu'une semaine sans voir sa mère il ne savait pas comment il pouvait supporter cette situation. Entre chaque compétition, il revenait toujours à New York pour voir sa mère.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors et froid. Viktor avait suivit Yuuri jusqu'à l'arrêt de tram et quand celui-ci était arrivé il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui.

_C'est moi qui t'es fait partir aussi tard, je devrais au moins m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi sain et sauf.

En vérité, Viktor voulait aussi profiter du temps du trajet pour le convaincre de l'aider avec ses chorégraphies, mais il se le garda bien de le lui dire. Le Japonais c'était contenté de lui demander où il habitait.

_C'est à l'opposé de chez moi, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Encore merci pour le café.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour le saluer et le remercier comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au Japon puis il disparut dans le tram avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit.

 **~O~**

Quand Viktor arriva à son appartement, il alla directement se coucher. Yuri dormait déjà et Makkachin était avachi sur l'épais tapis devant la porte d'entrée. Il sauta sur son maître quand il arriva et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre puis dans son lit. Viktor caressait distraitement sa fourrure bouclé, à moitié endormi, quand il repensa à Yuuri. Était-il bien arrivé chez lui ? Il attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message à Phitchit mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop et il risquait de le réveiller plus qu'autre chose. Il le reposa sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit en se demandant comment il pourrait convaincre le jeune homme japonais à accepter de l'aider.

 **~O~**

Yuuri venait de sortir de cours quand Kenjirou le rejoignit en courant. Ils étaient vendredi et se soir ils devaient tous deux travailler au Starbucks. Kenjirou n'avait que 17 ans mais son intelligence et ses bonnes notes lui avaient permis de sauter une classe et comme Yuuri il était en première année. Ils ne partageaient pas le même cursus et n'avaient même pas cours dans la même partie de l'université. C'était lors de son premier soir au café que Yuuri l'avait rencontré. Kenjirou était également originaire du Japon, de la préfecture de Fukuoka mais il ne connaissait cette région que de nom. En réalité, la famille de Kenjirou avait déménagé aux États-Unis alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. En général Yuuri serait resté discret mais il avait été tellement content de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que Phitchit cette expérience d'arriver dans un pays totalement différent du sien qu'ils avaient très vite sympathisé.

C'était ce mal du pays qui les avaient rapproché en premier lieu, puis plus tard Yuuri avait découvert que Kenjirou fréquentait la même patinoire que son meilleur ami. Le jeune Japonais blond patinait seulement pour pratiquer un sport, n'étant pas assez doué pour les compétitions autre qu'inter-club. Cependant, il semblait que sa vie se résumait à la patinoire. Yuuri le voyait tout le temps fourré là-bas, à donner des conseils, venir voir ce qui se passait ou tout simplement parce qu'il disait ne rien avoir d'autre de mieux à faire. La plus part du temps il avait ses patins avec lui mais il se contentait de faire des tours sur la glace pour allez parler avec n'importe qui. Et quand il n'était pas là-bas, c'était au Starbucks qu'il passait son temps libre.

Kenjirou était en train de lui expliquer qu'il voulait peut-être demander à Phitchit de lui donner des cours parce qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas améliorer son patinage, en se dirigeant vers le café. Yuuri commençait à se dire qu'il avait trop entendu parler de patinage pour cette semaine quand quelqu'un cria son nom, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il fut surpris de voir Viktor, encore, arriver en courant derrière eux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Il pensait qu'il avait été assez clair mais Viktor se révélait être un véritable pot de colle. Le lendemain soir qu'il l'avait vu, il en avait parlé à Phitchit. Son meilleur ami avait vraiment été content de voir qu'il essayait de se sociabiliser un peu et il l'avait encouragé à l'aider avec ses chorégraphies. Yuuri s'était contenter d'hausser les épaules en protestant qu'il ne se sentait pas assez doué en danse pour cela, puis le Thaïlandais lui avait appris que le matin-même, Viktor lui avait envoyé un message pour s'assurer que Yuuri était bien rentré et pour savoir s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Hier soir, Yuuri avait dû une fois de plus annuler son cours avec Minako-sensei parce que Phitchit avait oublié ses clés. Quand il l'avait appelé dans la soirée pour s'excuser et lui proposer de passez à leur appartement pour le dîner, elle lui avait expliquer qu'un jeune homme étrange avec des cheveux argentés était venu le chercher au studio. Yuuri en avait donc conclut que c'était Viktor qui essayait de le trouver pour le convaincre de l'aider avec son programme pour les championnats.

Viktor allait lui répondre, tout sourire, quand à côté de lui Kenjirou s'excita.

_Tu es Viktor Nikiforov, le patineur, le quintuple champion !

 **~O~**

_Si seulement je savais danser, murmurait Kenjirou derrière la machine à café dans le fond de la cuisine.

Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder par dessus à la dérobée. Viktor était assis au comptoir, une grande tasse de café et un carnet ouvert étaient posés devant lui. Pour l'instant il pianotait sur son portable. Kenjirou n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Le plus grand patineur de tous les temps était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait accepté avec un grand sourire de faire une photo avec lui et de lui signer un autographe. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant, non, il y avait encore mieux. Yuuri connaissait Viktor Nikiforov. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_Tu as tellement de chance qu'il veuille travailler avec toi. C'est le rêve de tout patineur. Travailler avec Viktor Nikiforov.

_Je vais refuser.

_Quoi !?

Kenjirou faillit renverser les deux gobelets qu'il venait de remplir et l'autre employé qui était en train d'encaisser la commande d'une femme se retourna vers eux pour les foudroyer du regard de faire autant de bruit.

_Mais... pourquoi ? Yuuri, je t'ai déjà vu patiner, tu es doué et si Viktor te l'a demandé s'est qu'il croit vraiment en toi alors.J'ai lu une fois qu'il ne laissait jamais personne interférer lorsqu'il chorégraphie quelque chose. Même son propre entraîneur n'est là que pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi en dehors des compétitions. Apparemment, il jette à peine un coup d'œil à ses choré !

_Hé ! Là-bas au fond, arrêtez de discuter ! Il me faut la commande d'Iris.

_Elle arrive, répondit Yuuri en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la jeune femme.

Il faillit s'entraver dans le câble de la machine à expresso mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de se tourner vers Viktor qui semblait analyser ses moindres faits et gestes.

_Ton corps bouge bizarrement.

_Pardon ?

_Je veux dire que tes mouvements sont très raides et que tu sembles très maladroit, et pourtant quand tu danses on a l'impression que tu... que tu voles, littéralement.

Yuuri soupira. Il pouvait voir d'ici Kenjirou les épier, caché derrière sa machine à café. A part eux et deux autres clients, le café était vide et calme. Mike était reparti dans la salle de repos réservée au personnel. Viktor continuait de lui sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Finalement Yuuri s'exécuta. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au carnet ouvert du Russe. Les pages blanches étaient noircies de dessins de bonhommes en bâtons dans des postures étranges et de ratures.

_Comment se fait-il que tu sais que je danses ? finit par demander le Japonais. Devant le studio tu as agis comme si tu me connaissais mais je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà rencontré avant, si ?

Soudain, les yeux de Viktor s'élargir comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

_Oh... C'est vrai que j'étais tellement content d'enfin te trouver que j'ai complètement oublié ça.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils, perdu. De quoi parlait-il ?

_Pour reprendre depuis le début, ma mère vit au centre et l'autre jour quand on se promenait dans le parc ensemble, je t'ai aperçu danser. Et s'était vraiment subjuguant. Tu es doué, Yuuri. Bref, en tout cas, je suis repassé le lendemain pour te parler mais tu étais reparti.

_Oh, ta mère...

_Tu la connais peut-être, elle s'appelle Rozalinda, enfin tout le monde la surnomme Roza. Et pour ce qui est du studio de danse, c'est arrivé complètement par hasard. Mon petit frère prend des cours là-bas aussi. Tu vois qui s'est ? Il est blond et est arrivé en troisième position lors de la compétition de samedi.

_Il s'appelle Yuri, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, c'est lui, sourit Viktor, drôle de coïncidence, non ? D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à croire que tu travailles ici et que tu ne me l'ai pas dit l'autre soir.

Le Japonais hocha la tête. Derrière eux, un groupe d'étudiants entra, il était temps qu'il se remette au boulot, si Mike s'apercevait qu'il ne vaquait pas à ses occupations il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. A côté de lui, Viktor le regardait toujours en souriant.

_Écoutes, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. Encore merci pour le café de lundi mais c'est toujours non, pour les cours de danse, je veux dire. Désolé, mais je dois retourner travailler. Quand tu auras finis tu pourras laisser ta tasse ici, on va être assez bondé vu que les cours viennent de finir.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et disparut de nouveau au fond de la cuisine, derrière le comptoir. Viktor était resté sans voix, une fois de plus Yuuri s'était enfui avant qu'il n'ait réussi à le convaincre. Il le jetait presque dehors. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il essayait de l'éviter. Phitchit l'avait prévenu à ce sujet, que son meilleur ami n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, qu'il se faisait discret et disparaissait souvent. Viktor attendit encore quelques minutes, mais comme Yuuri ne réapparaissait toujours pas, il termina son café et partit. Une fois dehors, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Phitchit.

 **~O~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez car c'est un peu le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si cette histoire vaut le coup et si elle vous plaît.

En tout cas je vous dit à la prochaine !

A bientôt.

 _Willoh_


End file.
